Serious Fun
" |hình ảnh = Last_Day_of_Summer_-_PeF001_-_Image_16.jpg |chú thích = Phineas đang hát. |ban nhạc = Phineas |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer (Original Soundtrack) |thực hiện = Phineas khi đi vòng quanh Danville cùng những người bạn. |thể loại nhạc = Pop |thời gian = 1:45 |bài kế trước = "What Might Have Been" |bài tiếp theo = "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" |đoạn nhạc = 220 px Phiên bản tập phim 220 px Phiên bản đĩa đơn}} Serious Fun (tạm dịch: Vui chơi nào) là bài hát được hát bởi Phineas, với một lời thoại vần điệu từ Baljeet, trong tập phim "Last Day of Summer" trong khi họ đi qua Danville gặp những người bạn và thử phát minh mới của Phineas và Ferb. Lời bài hát (Doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo...) Phineas: Get out your tool case, Put on your game face. Get out your brushes - gonna paint this town. Let's just get rockin', No time for talkin'. Just fourteen hours 'till the sun goes down. We've got one last day of summer, One more day before school has begun. One last day in the sun, Let's have some serious fun! (Doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo...) Every day of summer, We've given a hundred percent. But today, we'll give a hundred and one. Baljeet: But that is not mathematically possible... Phineas: You know what we mean! Baljeet: Yes, I understand: hyperbole. (Doo-doo, doo-doo Doo-doo...) Phineas: We set a precedent For entertainment - We're doin' somethin' and it's gonna be big. Put on your glad rags and pack a lunch bag. No, somethin' smaller - not that sucklin' pig. We've got one last day of summer, One more day before school has begun. We've got one last day in the sun, Let's have some serious fun! (Let's have some serious fun...) Let's have some serious fun! (Let's have some serious fun...) Let's have some serious fun! (Let's have some serious fun...) (Ooohh, yeeaaahh... !) Bản dịch (Doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo...) Phineas: Hãy mang theo dụng cụ của bạn đi, Trở nên vui vẻ nào. Hãy cầm theo cọ nữa - vì chúng ta sẽ sơn lại thị trấn. Hãy chuẩn bị tinh thần, Chúng ta không còn thời gian. Chỉ còn mười bốn tiếng nữa là mặt trời sẽ lặn xuống. Chúng ta chỉ còn một ngày hè cuối cùng, Một ngày nữa trước khi năm học bắt đầu. Một ngày cuối cùng dưới ánh nắng, Hãy cùng vui chơi nào! (Doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo...) Từng ngày hè, Chúng ta đều vui chơi hết mình 100 phần trăm. Nhưng hôm nay, chúng ta sẽ vui chơi đến 101 phần trăm. Baljeet: Nhưng theo toán học thì điều đó không thể... Phineas: Cậu biết ý của tớ là gì mà! Baljeet: Phải, tớ hiểu: phép ẩn dụ. (Doo-doo, doo-doo Doo-doo...) Phineas: Chúng ta tạo ra những điều mới mẻ Để được vui chơi - Chúng tôi sắp sửa làm một cái gì đó và chắc chắn nó rất lớn. Hãy mặc áo vào và mang theo đồ ăn trưa đi. Không, thứ gì đó nhỏ hơn - chứ không phải con heo sữa đó. Chúng ta chỉ còn một ngày hè cuối cùng, Một ngày nữa trước khi năm học bắt đầu. Một ngày cuối cùng dưới ánh nắng, Hãy cùng vui chơi nào! (Hãy cùng vui chơi nào...) Hãy cùng vui chơi nào! (Hãy cùng vui chơi nào...) Hãy cùng vui chơi nào! (Hãy cùng vui chơi nào...) (Ooohh, yeeaaahh... !) Thư viện ảnh }} Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Robert F. Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #20442621 Xem thêm *"Last Day of Summer" *Danh sách các bài hát Cước chú en:Serious Fun pt-br:Tem Que Ter Mais Diversão pl:Koniec lata nadszedł Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:S Thể_loại:A đến Z